


Les brumes de pandarie

by Draseoy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Anduin Wrynn Needs a Hug, Chronic Pain, First Kiss, Healthy talks, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Medical Conditions, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Trauma, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, wrathion is a dork
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draseoy/pseuds/Draseoy
Summary: Pour son rétablissement, le prince Anduin Wrynn doit passer ses journée dans la taverne des brumes en Pandarie. Là bas, il fera la rencontre d'un dragon arrogant.Ils apprendrons à se connaitre et à s'aimer malgré toutes leurs différences.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	1. L'installation

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis son rétablissement partiel. La pression sur ses poumons et la plupart de ses blessures avaient été guéries grâce aux différents prêtres et sorciers qui s’étaient succedés à son chevet. Maintenant son plus gros problème restait sa jambe, impossible de la bouger et la moindre pression sur celle-ci le faisait gémir de douleur. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à finir de guérir avec sa propre lumière, idée qui ne l’enchantait pas vraiment, sa lumière bien que forte s’était toujours montrée bien plus efficace sur les autres que sur Anduin lui même. Il se tenait maintenant, les mains sur la céramique froide du lavabo de sa chambre de fortune en Pandarie, réfléchissant à quoi faire. Il n’avait pas voulu rentrer à Hurlevent, enfin son père lui avait forcé la main, inquiet que sa sécurité ne soit compromise dans la capitale. Cela faisait dix minutes que le jeune prince regardait son reflet livide dans le miroir. À cause de ses blessures il avait perdu une dizaine de kilos, ses cheveux avaient été coupés dans la précipitation, ses yeux étaient soutenus par de gros cernes bleus et son teint si pâle qu’il aurait pu passer pour un réprouvé sans mal.  
Mais voilà, ce jour là, il devait être transporté ailleurs, dans une taverne connue pour ses sources chaudes, idéales dans le cas d’une remise sur pied, et c’est là qu’il passera le reste de sa convalescence.

« Votre majesté ? La calèche est prête, dois-je venir vous aider ? »

Le garde sortit brutalement Anduin de sa rêverie, il se redressa et s’appuya sur sa canne.  
« Non, j’arrive ne vous préoccupez pas de moi », après que le garde fut descendu, le prince ouvrit la porte, il soupira à la vue de l’escalier. ‘Quand suis-je devenu si faible ?’ Il pouvait entendre à l’arrière de sa tête les commentaires acerbes de son père, pitoyable. Le garde sembla s’inquiéter de la longue pause d’Anduin en haut de l’escalier , il posa sa lance et proposa son bras au jeune héritier. Un peu dans le besoin et pour ne pas avoir l’air désobligeant, le blond prit son avant bras et descendit les marches avec son garde personnel. Une fois dehors, l’air frais du matin le fit frissonner , il monta rapidement dans la calèche, appréciant sièges moelleux, il s’assit sans trop de difficultés. Quand l’ordre fut donné à l’attelage d’avancer, hormis la première secousse déstabilisante le prince trouva le paysage assez beau pour en oublier la douleur lancinante dans son dos. Le voyage fut assez long, et lui d’habitude plutôt bavard, préféra regarder la pluie sur la fenêtre plutôt que de discuter avec les deux gardes présents dans la voiture avec lui. La Pandarie est un des plus beaux continents qu’il lui ait été donné de voir, un pays tout entier, inconnu avec une histoire et des coutumes bien loin de tout ce qu’il a appris sur les continents de l’est. Il pense que c’est en partie de sa faute si le pays est aujourd’hui en guerre avec les Shas, mais si son bateau n’avait jamais été attaqué, il n’aurait jamais rien découvert de ce monde, et de sa pratique particulière de la lumière. 

« Votre altesse ? » ,il se réveilla en sursaut, ‘quand me suis-je endormi exactement ?’ Après quelques secondes à regarder autour de lui, il put voir qu’ils étaient arrivés à destination. La pluie ne semblait plus de la partie, remplacée par un soleil éclatant et une douce odeur de pomme. Il jeta un œil rapide à son garde, et après un moment plutôt embarrassant pour sortir de la calèche et se mettre debout il put pleinement profiter du paysage devant lui. Le bâtiment, qu’il supposa être la taverne, était entre un cours d’eau qui surplombait des terres fleuries en descendant des montagnes, et des terres plus arides probablement trop exploitées. Il n’eut pas le temps d’observer en détail le paysage, interrompu par un grand pandaren au ton bourru qui apparut devant lui. Ce n’est que trop tard qu’il s’aperçut du regard interrogateur de l’homme, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas écouté.

« Toutes mes excuses je n’ai pas entendu, que disiez vous ? » , ‘ce n’est qu’un semi mensonge..’ Il parut un peu confus au début mais réitéra sa présentation ; « Je m’appelle Tong votre altesse, je dirige cette taverne. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire visiter, voulez vous ? », il ne manqua pas les regards appuyés de ses gardes sur lui, ‘comme si je risquais quelque chose’. Il soupira pour lui même et afficha le plus beau sourire qu’il put donner dans son état actuel au vieux pandaren.« J’en serais ravi ! » , L’homme lui retourna son sourire et entra dans la taverne, il suivit aussi rapidement que possible.

L’intérieur était aussi charmant que l’extérieur, dans une architecture typiquement pandarenne, de grands lustres en toile, des tables rondes en bois, des tapis colorés. Il remarqua qu’il n’avait visiblement aucun client, ‘j’espère qu’il n’a pas fermé pour m’accueillir..’. Il suivit le vieil homme à travers le rez de chaussée, garder la face devint pour lui de plus en plus dur, sa jambe lui rendant l’avancée difficile. Mais ne voulant pas paraître mal poli, il se tut et écouta le pandaren parler de toutes les choses à faire dans sa taverne. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, l’homme s’arrêta devant des escaliers massifs et regarda Anduin avec...pitié. « Votre majesté, en haut il y a nos jeux et nos chambres, mais vous semblez fatigué, que diriez vous d’une pause ? » Il sourit et soupira de soulagement « Avec plaisir monsieur Tong, je ne puis tenir debout très longtemps et je crains que cela reporte notre visite à dans quelques instants » Tong sembla comprendre et emmena le prince à une table, lui laissant la place de poser sa canne, « Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? Nous faisons des boissons remarquables vous savez ! », il semblait très fier. Le prince se racla la gorge, « et bien je n’ai que 15 ans et- », sa phrase fut interrompue par le cri d’exclamation du pandaren « Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire votre Altesse ! Nous faisons aussi un très bon thé ! ». La manière paniquée dont il l’a dit fit ricaner le prince « Il n’y a pas de mal, cela me va tout aussi bien », il lui sourit pour détendre le pauvre homme, qui partit préparer la boisson d’ Anduin.

Après quelques minutes, Anduin entendit quelqu’un descendre les marches, curieux il dirigea son regard sur l’escalier. Il vit un jeune homme en bas des marches, qui devait avoir son âge, portant une tenue de style oriental et couvert de bijoux dorés. Ce garçon avait des yeux entièrement rouges, une peau très mate, des cheveux noir de jais et sa tête couverte d’un turban blanc. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, après s’être jaugés mutuellement, le jeune homme arborât un sourire en coin plutôt malsain et descendit les quelques marches restantes. Il ouvrit la bouche et lança d’une voix assez suave « Je savais que nous attendions une personne importante aujourd’hui », en parlant il s’approcha du prince, provoquant une posture défensive des gardes d’Anduin. L’homme leva les mains au niveau de sa taille, paumes ouvertes en signe de paix et ajouta, « c’est un plaisir, votre altesse ». Plutôt intrigué que méfiant, le prince fit signe à ses gardes de se détendre, ce qu’ils firent instantanément. « Et qui êtes vous ? » , ses propres mots sonnèrent trop rude et arrogant pour Anduin.

L’étranger croisa les bras, faisant tinter ses bracelets « Je suis le Prince noir, dernier dragon noir encore en vie », à ces mots les gardes reprirent leur posture défensive, provoquant ce qu’Anduin imagina comme être un roulement d’yeux de l’autre prince. « Je suis non corrompu, j’ai fait assassiner tout le reste du vol noir. Vous pouvez m’appeler Irion, cher prince. » à ces mots il tendit la main au blond. Toute sa personne respirait l’arrogance et le mépris, ‘j’ai vu pire’, il répondit donc à la poignée de main avec fermeté, « Je suis Anduin Wrynn, prince de Hurlevent, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance Irion . »

Quand les présentations furent terminées, Tong fit son apparition avec plusieurs thés sur un plateau de bois,posant le tout devant Anduin. « Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre autre invité », ne sachant pas à qui la phrase était destinée, le blond se tut et prit la première tasse chaude dans ses mains. Il sourit à l’odeur agréable de pomme et de fleur et prit une première gorgée, son moment agréable fut interrompu par la voix du prince noir ; « Je ne vous ai pas vu à l’étage Anduin, vous êtes vous déjà installé ? » . Il avala doucement, appréciant la chaleur dans sa gorge, « Pas encore, mon voyage a été quelque peu .. désagréable, je me repose un peu avant de visiter l’étage », ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’Irion sembla remarquer sa canne et sa jambe, négligemment posée sur un petit tabouret ; ‘je dois avoir l’air si ridicule…’ Le regard rouge du prince remonta sur celui d’Anduin, « Vous venez pour profiter des sources c’est bien cela ? », ‘perspicace dis-donc’. Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre Tong prit la parole, « C’est exact, loin de moi la prétention de vous donner des ordres votre altesse mais, si vous le voulez, Le prince noir peut vous faire visiter le haut de la taverne ! », encore une fois Anduin n’eut pas le temps de répondre, que le principal intéressé parla « J ’en serais ravi, et puis cela permettrait à Tong de rouvrir la boutique plus tôt. Vous ne voulez pas perturber les affaires n’est ce pas mon cher prince ? ».

Cet idiot savait déjà comment faire céder Anduin, bien sûr qu’il ne voulait pas déranger, mais pourquoi fermer boutique pour l’accueillir en premier lieu ? Il soupira et offrit un petit sourire à Tong « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez ouvrir dès maintenant, je serais en haut dans un instant », quand il vit le pandaren commencer à paniquer il clarifia rapidement, tout en se relevant « il n’y a pas de problèmes, je comprends l’importance d’ouvrir votre taverne Tong. En aucun cas je ne prends cela comme une insulte.». Le vieil homme sembla rassuré et partit en souriant ouvrir sa taverne. À travers l’agitation des gardes montant les escaliers ,il ne manqua pas de remarquer le sourire en coin sur les lèvres du prince noir. Il se tint plus fermement sur sa canne et fixa Irion dans les yeux « à vous l’honneur », il désigna l’escalier. C’était plus par praticité que par politesse, il prenait tellement de temps pour monter des marches que laisser le prince derrière aurait été terriblement humiliant.

Il fut soulagé quand Irion obtempéra et passa devant, laissant Anduin monter les marches avec lenteur. Après une minute qui parut interminable, les deux princes arrivèrent en haut. L’étage était tout aussi beau que le bas, de grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer toute la lumière du jour, la mezzanine était remplie de tables de jeu pandaren, débouchant sur un couloir où les gardes d’Anduin l’attendaient. Le prince noir prit la parole, interrompant l’observation minutieuse du blond, « Après vous être installé nous pouvons jouer ensemble si vous le désirez », le prince regarda Irion, intrigué, « Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à faire, je me joindrais à vous avec plaisir », le sourire de prince noir le rassura et il s’avança dans le couloir jusqu’à sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte, laissant ses gardes derrière lui, la pièce était très lumineuse, due à une grande fenêtre qui se trouvait au dessus d’un bureau en bois massif. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la salle, sur celui-ci toutes les affaires d’Anduin avaient été posées avec une grande délicatesse par les gardes. Le prince se dirigea vers la petite pièce adjacente à la chambre, pour y découvrir une salle de bain avec une grande baignoire décorée de bambous. Après avoir fait le tour et s’être assis quelques minutes il rejoignit Irion, suivit de deux de ces gardes. L’autre prince était assis en tailleur sur une chaise à coté d’un jeu pandaren, il prit place en face de lui, posant sa canne sur le coté et sa jambe sur un rondin de bois. 

« Avez vous déjà joué à ce jeu ? », Irion mélangeait les petites pièces blanches dans un sac en lin.  
« Une fois seulement, mais j’ai eu l’occasion d’apprendre à ne pas faire de mouvements trop dévastateurs pour mon coéquipier » ,il sourit, regardant le brun à côté de lui, quand il vit son regard perplexe il ajouta « savez vous que le but de ce jeu est que les deux joueurs gagnent ? ». à ces mots Irion sembla un peu dégoûté, et distribua les pièces à Anduin « c’est ridicule, pourquoi jouer à un jeu ou l’on ne peut gagner ». Le blond observa les pièces et commença déjà à réfléchir à une stratégie « Et bien , théoriquement nous gagnons à deux et le jeu perd, il y a bien gagnant et perdant, mais si l’un de nous échoue et bien..c’est plus ou moins de sa faute », les gardes d’Anduin se postèrent derrière lui au garde à vous, ‘combien de temps vont ils rester debout ?’ « Et bien espérons que vous ne me fassiez pas perdre. » ,sans réagir à cette pique le prince prit le thé posé sur la petite table d’à coté et reconnu l’odeur fleurie, ‘Tong l’a probablement monté’. Après que le prince noir ait posé la première pièce, ils s’installèrent dans un silence agréable, réfléchissant silencieusement à comment ne pas gêner les mouvements de l’autre.

Pour rompre le silence, Irion se racla la gorge « Dites moi, Anduin, est il vrai que vous maîtrisez la lumière ? », le blond pris plus de temps pour poser sa pièce qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, trahissant son étonnement, ‘pourquoi cette question ?’ « Et bien..disons que je m’efforce d’aider les autres, la lumière est venue à moi comme une évidence. Je peux plus ou moins.. la maîtriser oui. », en regardant Irion il le vit encore arborer ce sourire désagréable, « pourquoi cette question ? ». Le brun compléta le premier round du jeu, et reporta son regard sur le blond, appuyant son menton sur sa main, « J’étais simplement curieux, je ne pensais pas qu’un futur roi se tournerait vers la prêtrise. Loin de moi tout jugement mon prince », ‘il sourit encore’. Prenant une grande inspiration et commençant le nouveau round Anduin décida que de taquiner en retour ne serait pas de trop, « et bien que fait un dragon noir comme vous dans une vieille taverne en Pandarie ? » quand l’expression d’Irion changea, pour paraître plus intéressé, Anduin ce permit de sourire. « Je pensais que les dragons noirs passaient leur temps à faire des expériences sur leurs congénères et à vouloir dominer Azeroth, mais… loin de moi tout jugement mon prince », son sourire s’accentua quand Irion fronça les sourcils pour répondre « Je suis encore jeune, et je préfère diriger les opérations d’ici, grâce aux aventuriers et à mes gardes », ‘gardes ? Je n’aie vu aucun garde.’.

Le jeu continua un peu, avant que cette fois ci Anduin prenne la parole, « Et quelles sont ces opérations ? ».Le prince noir sourit à nouveau, dévoilant ses dents blanches et, ‘ce sont des canines ?’ Les pensées du blond furent interrompues, « En tant que dernier dragon noir en vie, et fils de Neltarion, la protection d’Azeroth me revient. », il posa encore une pièce, « Les armées de ce monde sont trop faibles pour défaire la légion ardente, je me dois de trouver une solution. ». Anduin repris le jeu calmement, ‘fils de Aile de mort..’ il regarda le dragon à nouveau, ‘protéger Azeroth…’ « Ne pensez vous pas, Irion, que la protection d’Azeroth peut être faite avec l’aide de toutes les armées présentes sur cette terre ? Plutôt que de commander des expéditions depuis une taverne ? » . Il s’attendait à tout, sauf à un rire dédaigneux de la part du prince noir, « Alors c’est donc vrai, vous êtes celui qui pense une paix entre tous les peuples d’Azeroth possible ? », il ricana, insensible à la mine renfrognée du prince en face de lui, « La paix est impossible, et en tant que fils du roi, vous devriez savoir que la guerre règle tous les problèmes depuis la création même de notre monde », il finit son coup en posant la dernière pièce de son jeu, bloquant complètement la stratégie d’Anduin. « La paix ne fonctionne que jusqu’à ce qu’un de vos alliés ne vous poignarde dans le dos »,après cela il se leva, étirant ses bras, et tapota la tête de prince blond, faisant parvenir à ses oreilles le bruit de ses parures ; « Le jeu est terminé et j’ai des aventuriers à commander, nous rejouerons un autre jour avec plaisir, votre altesse. », et avec un sourire narquois il descendit les marches, laissant Anduin en pleine réflexion. 

« Pourquoi toutes les créatures anciennes pensent comme cela ? », Il soupira pour lui même, notant comment les gardes le fixaient. Il se leva et prit sa canne, « Vous pouvez monter la garde devant la chambre si vous voulez mais j’aimerais vous donner quartier libre », les deux gardes l’ont salué et remercié poliment avant de descendre à leur tour. En regardant l’horloge, il vit que l’heure du dîner approchait, mais décida de l’ignorer pour aller se coucher. C’est ce qu’il fit, il commença à écrire une lettre à l’intention de son père avant d’être rattrapé par la douleur dans sa jambe, il siffla d’inconfort et se coucha sur son lit sans finir la lettre. ‘Je n’ai rien ressenti de douleur durant le jeu.. Il faut vraiment que je m’occupe l’esprit..’ Il ferma les yeux et se concentra du mieux qu’il put, priant silencieusement, après quelques secondes la lumière répondit à sa prière. Ressentant instantanément sa chaleur et cette sensation de plénitude qu’il aimait tant. Au creux de sa main, une lueur s’était formée, il l’apposa contre sa propre jambe, détendant les muscles immédiatement, et inondant son membre de douceur, faisant disparaître la douleur et donnant l’impression que sa jambe était enroulée dans du coton. Quand la lumière disparu, faute de pouvoir y mettre plus d’énergie, la douleur recommença doucement à se faire sentir. Anduin soupira, mais trouva dans ce court répit une bonne occasion de dormir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa couler doucement dans un sommeil calme et sans rêve.

.


	2. Adaptation

Anduin fut réveillé de manière peu agréable, par des coups sur la porte de sa chambre et des murmures derrière celle ci. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour reprendre ses esprits et sortir de la brume du sommeil, « Oui..oui .. », il passa ses jambes sur le coté du lit. Quiconque frappait à la porte semblait satisfait de sa réponse et a cessé les coups, le prince se releva s’appuyant toujours sur sa canne, après quelques pas fastidieux il réussit à tourner la clef et ouvrir la porte.

Derrière celle ci se tenait Tong avec un grand plateau remplit de nourriture fumante, l’odeur l’aurait presque distrait de la présence de plusieurs enfants cachés derrière les pattes de l’homme. « Je suis navré votre majesté mais ils n’ont jamais vu d’humains, encore moins de personnages influents. Ils m’ont suivi jusqu’ici.. ». Anduin se surprit à sourire à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, « Il n’y a pas de mal Tong, vous pouvez poser le plateau sur le lit ». Quand le vieil homme entra, il fit ce qu’Anduin avait demandé, les enfants se cachèrent dans l’embrasure de la porte, observant avec envie le prince. « Eiichi », il fit un petit signe de la main avec la salutation dans leur langue natale, les petits furent ravis malgré la prononciation affreuse d’Anduin, et se sont rapprochés . La plus aventureuse, une petite pandarenne en short lui tendit la main, attendant une poignée de main à l’humaine, ‘ont-ils apprit ça de Irion ?’ Il prit doucement la main de la petite, et la rapprocha de sa bouche, ‘les salutations humaines sont très tactiles, ne sera t’elle pas surprise ?’ Quand la jeune pandarenne a continué de le regarder avec de grands yeux, il a fini par baiser sa main et lui sourit. Ses doutes ont été mis de coté quand elle sourit à nouveau et repartit avec les autres, dévalant les marches en courant, pressés de raconter à leurs parents leur petite aventure.

« Vous sentez vous de manger en bas avec nous ? », oh, il en avait presque oublié Tong, il se retourna vers l’homme avec un sourire triste « Malheureusement, je ne pense pas être en état, je suis navré ». Tong se dirigea vers la porte, la main sur la poignée, « pas de problème votre altesse, venez me chercher au moindre problème, et surtout profiter de votre repas », Il remercia le pandaren avant de l’empêcher de fermer la porte « Attendez, quelle heure est-il ? » « Il est dix neuf heure votre altesse » ‘si tard ? j’ai dormi toute une après midi ?’ « merci Tong... ». Quand le pandaren fut partit Anduin regarda le plateau avec dégoût, la faim l’avait quitté depuis son accident, mais l’odeur était si agréable qu’il se risqua à commencer de manger.

Maintenant qu’il commençait à y prêter attention , le lit était très douillet et s’enfonça confortablement sous son poids, il soupira de contentement et s’assied plus confortablement contre les coussins et la tête de lit. Il écouta le bruit des gens chantant et discutant au rez de chaussée, en mangeant doucement. Les spécialités pandarennes sont bien meilleures que ce qu’il avait imaginé, leurs bouillons sont soit doux soit épicés, leurs légumes frits mais pas gras. Le seul bémol est que tout cela a visiblement l’air d’avoir cuit avec le gros morceau de viande, Anduin a été habitué à manger de la viande, mais plus il grandissait plus il se sentait coupable d’en manger, il soupira et dégusta son plat doucement. Sans s’en rendre compte il réussit à finir tout le plateau, se sentant pour la première fois, plein de la bonne manière, sans être nauséeux après. Il posa son plateau sur le coté et commença à se déshabiller, enfilant comme il put la chemise fine de nuit et son pantalon de satin, il se glissa sous les couvertures. ‘Si chaud et doux…’ ses envies de lectures furent évincées par le confort des draps, ‘Hurlevent a vraiment besoin de draps comme ceux là..’et sur cette pensée il se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin fut agréable, sa jambe ne semblait pas faire plus mal que d’habitude et après s’être habillé et avoir fait sa toilette, son état lui permit même de descendre rejoindre Tong. Il prévu donc de prendre son déjeuner en bas, saluant ses gardes au passage, il s’assied à une table. La taverne était vide et calme, Anduin en déduit donc qu’il était assez tôt dans la matinée. En le voyant Tong a immédiatement marché vers lui « Votre majesté ! Bonjour ! Avez vous apprécié le repas d’hier ? », son sourire et sa joie firent vibrer Anduin qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire en retour « Bonjour Tong, le repas était délicieux vraiment ! », le pandaren fut touché et posa un verre de jus devant le prince « Je vais vous préparer quelque chose je reviens », et après cela il disparut en cuisine.

En buvant son jus Anduin entendit un tintement très particulier parvenir à ses oreilles, sans se retourner il sourit et dit « Bonjour Irion ». Il entendit grogner et le dragon apparut devant lui, toujours aussi bien habillé, bien que l’air plus fatigué ou énervé. « Votre altesse. », il passa devant Anduin et posa ses mains sur le comptoir « TONG ! » comme la réponse ne vint pas assez rapidement à son goût il cria une deuxième fois « TONG ! ». Anduin soupira, « vous devriez attendre, il est occupé, où sont vos manières cher prince ? », Le dragon lui lança un regard noir, il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter quand Tong fit son apparition avec un petit plateau, il ignora Irion le temps de servir Anduin puis se retourna pour finalement le regarder « Oui votre majesté ? », Le dragon reporta son regard dur sur le pandaren « les aventuriers arriveront cette après midi, tout doit être prêt, est ce clair ? », il replaça son turban, et joua distraitement avec ses bijoux « Bien sûr », après cela Tong repartit en cuisine et Irion resta planté au milieu de la salle, fixant Anduin tout en continuant de faire tinter ses boucles d’oreilles.

Sentir son regard sur lui devint rapidement assez malaisant, il reposa son bout de pain sur le plateau et se retourna vers le dragon, « Que regardez vous ? Ai-je un bout de nourriture sur le visage ? », Irion se mit à marcher vers lui, claquant ses deux mains sur la table d’Anduin, faisant tomber sa canne qui reposait contre son rebord. Instinctivement, le prince recula, « Vous aimez contester l’autorité ? Ou prenez vous un malin plaisir à être mièvre et niais autour de moi ? », Irion semblait vraiment énervé, pour une raison qu’Anduin ignorait ; ‘qu’ai-je fait exactement ?’ Il rassembla son courage et se racla la gorge, plantant son regard dans celui du dragon « J’agis comme cela avec tout le monde, que vous soyez un dragon ou un prince ne vous met pas au dessus des autres. », Il fut satisfait du fait que sa voix ne trembla pas, et encore plus de l’expression d’Irion qui sembla blessé par des paroles si simples.

« Les humains sont faibles, si proche du point de rupture et de la mort, et de tous les faibles vous êtes bien placé prince Anduin Wrynn »,‘aie’. L’audace de ce dragon était sans limite, mais Anduin n’a jamais cédé à la pression ni aux insultes. « Les humains ont plus de ressources que ce que vous imaginez dragon, et oui en effet je me suis gravement blessé, mais je suis fier d’avoir évité une guerre imminente et la destruction de la Pandarie. Et où était le protecteur D’Azeroth à ce moment là? Ah oui, dans une taverne. », Il n’a jamais voulu paraître si raciste et si haineux, mais son discours lui rappelait celui de son père, et.. et bien il n’a jamais vraiment été diplomate envers son père. Irion semblait furieux, ses yeux ont dispersé une sorte de fumée rouge « Vous ne méritez rien, j’ai des pouvoirs bien plus puissants que votre petite lumière fébrile, humain, et la seule chose qui m’empêche de vous brûler sur place, là, maintenant, c’est que vous représentez quelque chose pour des bouseux qui croient en la paix comme ils croient en vous. Quand ils se rendront compte que les deux sont inutiles contre la légion, peut être remonteront-ils dans mon estime. », après cela il remonta à pas déterminés à l’étage laissant Anduin fulminant de colère et énervé. ‘Par la lumière pour qui se prend il ?! Concentre toi, concentre toi..’ pour se calmer il invoqua à lui la lumière, sa force était de ne pas casser sous la pression, et ce n’est pas un dragon tout juste sortit de l’œuf qui y parviendra.

« Vous lui avez tenu tête.. » Tong apparut à coté d’Anduin, « C’est rare que quelqu’un lui dise quelque chose..merci de m’avoir défendu votre altesse », Il posa une patte lourde sur l’épaule du prince, il remarqua enfin à quel point il était essoufflé et tremblant, la lumière le détendant petit à petit. Quand il fut assez calme il répondit doucement, « ce n’est rien, personne ne devrait vous parler comme à des animaux. Et je suis désolé que mon peuple vous surnomme indigènes..ou sauvages.. », il baissa les yeux, abattu par la stupidité de son propre peuple, et par son manque de retenu face au dragon. « Vous êtes trop bon votre altesse, vous n’avez pas à vous excuser pour le comportement de vos semblables. A vous seul vous rachetez leur honneur », le pandaren lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Après un moment, le prince recommença à manger doucement, observant Tong nettoyer les tables en bois, doucement les clients commencèrent à arriver, et il trouva plaisant d’écouter le brouhaha ambiant même après avoir fini son déjeuner. ‘Je n’ai jamais voulu être si rude..je reste toujours calme, pourquoi est ce si différent avec lui ?’ Anduin soupira, retournant encore et encore la scène dans sa tête, quand a t-il perdu son sang-froid de la sorte? Il fut interrompu par Tong, se tenant devant lui, récupérant son plateau ,maintenant vide ; « Mon prince, les sources sont ouvertes à l’étage, vos gardes vous y attendent ». Il remonta son regard sur l’homme plus âgé, « Merci, j’y vais de ce pas », après un sourire bref Tong repris son travail, et Anduin pu se lever et monter à l’étage.

Arrivé en haut il croisa le regard rouge du dragon,visiblement toujours frustré ; il parlait à deux personnes, visiblement deux femmes, l’une plus chétive que l’autre. Après un moment désagréable à se toiser , une des femmes:l’orc parla « Votre altesse, quels sont vos ordres ? ». Irion rompit le contact avec Anduin et recommença sa conversation, le blond de son coté, arpenta le couloir jusqu’à l’entrée des sources thermales, où ses gardes l’attendaient effectivement. Les deux se mirent au garde à vous dès qu’ils l’aperçurent et le saluèrent respectueusement. Anduin s’approcha et ouvrit la porte coulissante, pour révéler une petite piscine entourée de pierres, dans l’intimité d’une terrasse fermée. « Ces bains sont privés votre altesse »,Il s’en trouva rassuré, « Nous montons la garde ici, criez si vous avez besoin de nous ». ‘Finalement ! Un peu d’intimité..’ Avec toutes les personnes qui s’étaient succedées à son chevet, il n’avait eu le droit qu’à très peu d’intimité, devant être suivit en permanence jusque dans son bain et ses toilettes. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, la chaleur du bain se ressentait dans toute la pièce grâce à la vapeur constante qu’il émanait. Anduin se déshabilla aussi vite qu’il le put, posant sa canne proche de lui, et s’assied sur le rebord du bassin, trempant ses jambes dans l’eau . Après le choc initial entre la température chaude de l’eau et le froid de la pierre sur lequel il était assis, il rentra doucement dans le reste de son corps dans l’eau, jusqu’à n’avoir que sa tête hors du liquide chaud. Anduin se détendit rapidement, ainsi que tout son corps. La douleur dans son dos et sa jambe semblait amoindrie au point qu’il ne sentait presque plus aucune douleur.

Il se réveilla au bruit d’un coup sur la porte, « Votre altesse ? », au ton paniqué du garde il comprit qu’il n’avait sûrement pas répondu depuis un moment « Oui ? » « Cela fait deux heures, vous devriez sortir maintenant mon prince ». Deux heures ? Il sourit, ‘je vais dormir dans toutes les pièces de cette taverne a ce rythme la’. Anduin sortit, se sécha, et se rhabilla, puis sortit pour croiser le regard inquiet de ses gardes « Tout vas bien, je me suis simplement assoupis.. » Il ne put refréner la rougeur de honte monter sur ses joues aux petits sourires tendre des gardes. « Voulez vous vous reposer dans vos quartiers votre altesse ? », « Je pense que je me suis assez reposé pour aujourd’hui, quelle heure est t’il ? », « Bientôt midi votre altesse ». Il soupira, « Par pitié, nous nous connaissons depuis que j’ai 10 ans et je sais vos prénoms, appelez moi simplement Anduin. », les gardes furent surpris et se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir s’ils devaient obéir ou non. Voyant leur air pas franchement convaincu Anduin soupira à nouveau et dit du ton le plus ferme qu’il put produire « C’est un ordre. », Les deux hommes se raidirent « A vos ordres Anduin ». Satisfait de lui même il sourit chaleureusement et traversa le couloir, heureux d’avoir pu faire obéir ses gardes.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, quand le prince noir le fixa depuis une table de jihui, son regard insistant lui donna une impression profonde de malaise, ses yeux semblaient lui brûler la peau. Il fut le premier à baisser le regard,se sentent trop coupable de ses commentaires acerbes dits plus tôt, le dragon sembla prendre cela pour une victoire et recommença à sourire, « Je ne compte pas m’excuser mon cher prince ». A ce moment Anduin releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils « Oh mais moi non plus. », ‘mensonge’. Il se sentait malade d’avoir pu prononcer de telles insultes, de l’autre coté de la pièce le prince noir ricana, tapotant la place en face de lui, « Enfin, les prêtres ne sont ils pas les maîtres pour faire pardonner leurs péchés ? ». Hésitant il s’avança, prenant la place vide proche d’Irion. L’état de sa jambe lui permit de s’asseoir convenablement plutôt que de se coucher. « Je mentirais si je disais que je ne regrette pas ce que je vous ai dit, mais vous avez été exécrable et je pense que vous l’avez en quelques sorte mérité »,le dragon le regarda plus intensément, « rares sont les personnes à me tenir tête Anduin, vous avez du cran. Cela vous rend plus intéressant que d’autres mortels. ». Il commença le jeu, le regard d’Anduin dû paraître très perplexe puisque le dragon se sentit obligé d’ajouter, « Je ne vous en veux pas, soyez heureux que je vous pardonne. », ‘ce sourire narquois, pour qui se prend il ?’ Plutôt que de s’énerver à nouveau pour le manque d’éducation d’Irion il rentra dans son jeu, « Oh j’en suis honoré, faites moi penser à prier pour vous et votre âme charitable ce soir. », il se surprit à sourire malgré son énervement. Cette réunion d’excuses assez particulière déboucha sur une partie de jihui sans triche de la part du dragon, ni de tentatives d’embêter Anduin dans son jeu. 

Le milieu de la partie fut interrompue par un aventurier vêtu d’une armure lourde et Irion l’accueillit théâtralement, « Oh héros vous êtes enfin là ! », il se retourna vers l’étranger écoutant son rapport sur une expédition sur les Îles tonnerre. ‘Qu’est-ce qu’ils manigancent ? Les îles tonnerre…’ Dans un élan de confiance Irion parla fort , regardant l’aventurier puis Anduin, « Le Roi tonnerre ! Quel régent exceptionnel ! Pouvez vous imaginer quel serait son empire aujourd’hui s’il n’avait pas été stoppé et caché par les pandarens ? », Anduin ne put s’empêcher de le couper dans son élan , « Je ne peux pas imaginer de tyran plus cruel, il a réduit en esclavage le continent tout entier ». Irion sembla rapporter son attention sur lui, étouffant un petit rire dédaigneux, « La bienfaisance est un privilège pour les puissants, jeune prince. Aucun empire n’a jamais été créé par des élans de gentillesse. ». Il n’avait pas tord mais.. « Je ne suis pas si sûr de cela. Mais ce que je peux vous dire c’est qu’aucun grand empire n’a jamais résisté à l’épreuve du temps en écrasant ses propres citoyens. ». Quand le dragon sembla réfléchir à ses mots, et l’écoutant attentivement, il continua son cheminement de pensée, posant sa pièce sur le jeu, « souvenez vous, quand les mogus ont été détrônés ! CELA aurait du être la leçon à en tirer pour le Roi tonnerre. Au fait, c’est votre tour. ».Irion marqua une pause, et prit un ton plus doux, bien que toujours sarcastique, « Je crains que vous ne soyez trop doux pour supporter le poids de votre couronne, prince Anduin. Il serait bon que vous appreniez quelques une des.. méthodes de votre père. », il jeta négligemment une pièce sur le plateau. Tout ceci est risible, le blond posa son menton sur sa main, et sourit au dragon, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire lui même, « Êtes vous en train de m’analyser ? Quel âge avez vous ? Deux ans ? », le regard renfrogné et le froncement de sourcil du prince ne firent qu’augmenter son sourire. « Deux ans en années draconiennes. », il croisa les bras, frustré « c’est votre tour. ». L’aventurier partit, un sourire sur le visage après avoir accepté la mission du Prince noir.

« Qu’est ce que c’était ? », une fois seuls, Irion reprit la parole, toujours clairement surpris et irrité. « Un débat semblait il », Anduin continua à jouer, sans se soucier de la mine de son coéquipier de fortune, « Vous aimez vraiment m’humilier ou bien y a t’il une autre raison ? »,le blond soupira et regarda enfin son interlocuteur, « Ce n’est pas parce que vous perdez un débat ou bien que comprenez que vous avez tord, que cela vous humilie ». Quand le dragon sembla s’énerver plus il reprit, « Est ce la première conversation intellectuelle que vous avez avec quelqu’un, pour être si blessé d’être confronté à d’autres opinions ? » ; le dragon renifla, « Je ne suis pas blessé et je n’ai pas tord, votre dernier argument était bien trop bancal ». Anduin se permit un petit rire, « Le vôtre était littéralement un conseil familial, je ne peux imaginer argument plus bancal venant de vous Irion. », les deux princes consentirent silencieusement que chacun d’eux avait raison.

« Votre altesse ? », A la formulation, les deux se retournèrent vers la cage d’escalier pour voir un garde de l’alliance leur parler, « le repas est prêt,et pour vous aussi Prince Irion », le dragon se leva, « Bien nous arrivons », il tendit sa main griffue au prince, qui l’accepta. Une fois debout ils descendirent prendre leur repas, discutant ; de manière moins animée qu’auparavant ; de la Pandarie et d’à quel point ce continent leur plaisait. Tong avait installé une table à l’extérieur pour qu’ils ne soient pas au milieu du boucan que faisait les clients. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance calme, toujours suivit pas les gardes d’Anduin. Quand ils entamèrent le dessert le blond prit un air plus sérieux et demanda, « dites moi Irion, pourquoi avez vous besoin que les aventuriers se rendent sur ces îles ? »,le dragon,s’affaissa,dans une position presque allongée sur sa chaise longue mangeant du raisin comme s’il était un grand monarque, puis daigna tourner son regard sur le blond. « Autrefois, le roi tonnerre voulu acquérir tout le savoir et le pouvoir de cette terre, pour ce faire il dû trouver des artefacts anciennement créés par les descendants des titans. Cette source de pouvoir ne peut rester aux mains d’un mort, quelqu’un doit les posséder. Et cette personne, bientôt ce sera moi. », il termina sa phrase en rattrapant dans sa bouche un grain qu’il avait au préalable lancé jusqu’au plafond de la terrasse. Anduin soupira, « Je suppose qu’il est préférable que ce savoir soit en votre possession plutôt que Garrosh.. », Irion sourit, « Oh, êtes vous d’accord avec moi ? Mais quel honneur votre majesté ! », Anduin ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux « vous êtes incorrigible. ».

Leur repas s’arrêta brusquement quand l’orc à qui Irion avait parlé plus tôt fit son apparition, le dragon s’excusa rapidement et partit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Quand Anduin rentra à nouveau dans la taverne Tong parut insensible à leur départ, « Partent ils souvent de la sorte ? », le vieux pandaren soupira en soulevant ce qu’Anduin supposa être un gros tonneau de bière, « Presque tout le temps, il manigance un sacré paquet de trucs celui ci, vous ne devriez pas trop vous en soucier….votre altesse ». Le blond continua de fixer la porte quelques instants, « Oui bien sûr il serait malvenu de m’imisser dans ses affaires... »,sans plus d’explications il remonta dans sa chambre, accompagné par ses gardes, qui restèrent devant la porte. Il s’assit à son bureau, mit de coté ses livres et jeta les anciens parchemins qu’il avait essayé d’écrire la veille. Prenant une nouvelle feuille et commença à faire fondre la cire au dessus de la bougie, il réfléchit à tout ce qu’il pourrait écrire. Sans sa jambe pour le déranger, il avait le temps de finalement écrire une lettre à son père.

.


End file.
